The Smell Of Fear
by Animelover660
Summary: What if the Creeper didn't want to kill Darry, but wanted to mate with him. Instead of following him and smelling him for food he did it because he loved the scent and wanted Darry for himself. When the Creeper took Darry he didn't harm him he loved him. Trish tracks the Creeper down and is surprised to find Darry unharmed and with him. But, there's one problem: Darry won't leave.
1. Chapter 1: Previous Events

**Darry's POV**

Trish and I were arguing, as usual, but, this time it was over a life or death situation. We were on the second floor of the police station and the only way out could be the way to that _thing_. All of a sudden glass flew everywhere and the creature came smashing in. He grabbed us both by our throats and lifted us off our feet. It smelled us, breathing our scents in deeply before licking a path from my collarbone to my jaw line. He hissed at Trish and threw her across the room and into a wall before hugging me to his body with his arm around my throat to prevent my escape.

"Darry!" Trish screamed. What looked like a S.W.A.T team ran in and stooped behind the broken window with their guns pointed at us. Most of them were questioning what this thing was and the rest stared in stunned silence. I started to focus on the callused hand that was around my throat and the warmth pressed against my back. My sisters voice brought me back to reality and I looked at her as she spoke to him.

"Take me. Everything we have is the same, if he has something you want you take it from me instead! You fucking take me!"

"Don't you try to be a hero!" I screamed at her. He may torture me, kill me, or bury me alive but, I will not let him hurt her. She ignored me and continued talking to it.

"I won't struggle, I won't fight you... Just take me. Drop him." When he didn't make a move and just glared at her she started screaming again. "You fucking drop him, you take me instead!"

The next thing I know I'm turned around and picked up bridal style as he breaks through the window and flies away. I can hear my sister yelling my name and look down. I see her running after us and feel the tears start to form in my brown eyes, almost spilling over my long lashes. I'll never see her again but, at least she's safe. I can die knowing she won't have to feel pain or be eaten by this creature. I recite the song in my head that I've grown to fear these past few hours: _Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Where'd you get those eyes?_


	2. Chapter 2: No More Games

**Darry's POV**

The Creeper lands on the churches front steps and sets me on my feet gently before guiding me inside. I look up at him in confusion and start to back away from him. He walks towards me as I press myself into the grimy wall, closing my eyes and turning my head away from him. He growls low in his throat and I feel his hand grip my chin. He slowly turns my head to him and tilts it up.

 _'Fuck, he's gonna rip my goddamn throat out. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...'_

I felt his lips lightly graze my jaw and begin to move down my neck to my collarbone, nipping and sucking to leave small marks on his way down. I held in a moan as his sharp teeth pressed into my shoulder slightly. He began sucking harshly, forming a bright purple bruise that I knew would be noticeable. His hand started rubbing against my clothed nipple and rolled it between his thumb and pointer finger gently. My back arched and a sigh escaped my lips as I felt my cock twitch in my jeans.

"A-Ah, stop!" I moaned out. I could feel him grinning against my throat as he continued moving downwards. His large, rough hands gripped the fabric of my shirt and ripped it apart, revealing my lean upper body. I moved one of my hands to cover myself and the other to try to shove him away. He curled his fingers around both of my wrists and moved so he could hold them above my head with one hand. His other hand traveled down my body, grazing one of my hard, pink nipples on the way, making me gasp and buck my hips. He roughly grabbed my fully erect member through my pants and I let out a yelp that turned into a moan in reply to his rough treatment. When he unzipped my pants I screamed at him to stop and, to my surprise, he did. He stared at my tear filled eyes as I saw his grey ones soften. He released his grip and took a step away to give me space.

"W-Why..?" I asked him. I wanted to know why he was trying to do that when he should have been killing me. I wasn't complaining that I was still alive but, that still doesn't mean I want him to rape me. He just stared and I thought he wouldn't reply or maybe that he _couldn't_ reply.

"I love you," was all he said. He stood there, staring at me with hungry, lust filled eyes that expressed his need. I glanced down and saw his giant cock straining against his pants, looking like it was going to break the zipper and spring out. He had to be at least 9 inches long, if not more, and 4 inches wide. I looked back up at his eyes and saw he was smiling like the cheshire cat.

"What? Why're you smiling like that?"

He looked back up to meet my eyes. "I just _really_ love all those love bites I gave you. It proves you're mine and no one elses," he rasped. His voice had deepened and sounded absolutely heavenly. I felt my slit dripping precum in my pants from the gravily tone and slightly shivered. He slowly stepped forward and bent down to lick my rose tattoo. He stood back up and I looked away, blushing red from embarrassment.

"I don't trust you. Prove you love me and earn my trust," I muttered to him while still looking away. I saw him moving out of the corner of my eye so, I looked back to see what he was doing. He was down on one knee, looking up at me with a smile and loving eyes. He grasped my hand gently and pressed a light kiss against the back of it.

"Yes, my love. I would do anything for you."


End file.
